Big Hero 6
by Avengers13
Summary: Frank and Joe get into a argument over Big Hero 6. Who will win?


Joe: 'Cause we can be immortals! Immortals! Just me, myself, and I!

Frank: Joe, if you don't stop, I'm going to sock you in the stomach! You're not even singing it right!

Joe: Sometime the only payoff for having any faith, is when it's tested again and again, everyday!

Frank: Wow. We watch Big Hero Six one time, and you go crazy! I still say you're obsessed.

Joe: Am not!

Frank: Are too! Seriously, what sane person looks up the theme song ten times in one day? Vijay agrees with me. So does Iola. And Callie. And-

Joe: Okay I get it!

Frank: Bess, and Callie, and Biff.

Joe: What about Nancy, Phil, Chet, George, and Tony?

Frank: They...are on your side.

Joe: Ha! I have...(counts on fingers) five! And you have...(counts on fingers again) six. Dang it.

Frank: What happened to your math? Are you that bad?

Joe: No! Just bad at the counting in the head...

Aunt Trudy: (Dancing past into the kitchen) 'Cause we can be immortals!

Joe: Ha! I also have Aunt Trudy! She counts! That means...(counting on fingers yet again) six! Yes!

Frank: Oh, yeah? Both Dad _and _Mom are on my side! That means _I_ have eight!

Joe: Ooo! Cookies! Yum! (Runs to the kitchen)

Frank: You are _not _changing the subject on me! I am winning! Ha! (Runs in and tackles Joe, bringing him to the ground.)

Aunt Trudy: No wrestling in the kitchen, boys! Boys!

Joe: Get off of me, you big slobbering doggie!

Frank: Seriously? Seriously!? You need to work on your insults.

Aunt Trudy: Boys! (Grabs them by their shirt collars) Outside! Or you can watch a movie until suppers done.

Joe: Big Hero Six!

Frank: Oh, no. It's my turn to pick. We're watching the Avengers. I still say you're like a mix of Clint and Tony. Don't you say, Aunt Trudy?

Aunt Trudy: Yep. Now, march! Get outta here! (Points toward the living room.)

Joe: Fiiiine...are you sure you don't want to watch-

Frank: YES! Don't make me tickle you! (Marches out to the living room, picks up the Avengers and puts it in. Joe starts laughing hysterically, while the commercials pop up.)

Frank: Wait a second...these aren't the right commercials! These are Big Hero Six's commercials! (He takes out the CD, gets out Big Hero Six and checks the CD in it.)

Frank: JOE! (Joe squeaks.)

Joe: What? What'd I do? April fools?

Frank: It's April second! (Puts in the Avengers and puts away Big Hero Six.)

Frank: Besides, Big Hero Six was too sad.

Joe: For you maybe! And by the way, I saw you cry while we watched it.

Frank: Did not!

Aunt Trudy: (Dancing in the kitchen to Immortals.) Did too!

Frank: So did you! And mom!

Aunt Trudy: So? We're girls! We're expected to.

Frank: Not you!

Joe: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back any more! (Dances around Frank, who is still crouching.)

Joe: Need to go. BRB, bro. (Joe runs to the bathroom. Frank face-palms and sighs.)

DING DONG!

Aunt Trudy: Frank? Can you get the door? (Frank gets up and opens the door. Three boys and a girl are seen. Boy #1 is a short african-american teen, Boy #2 is a short spiky-haired teen, Boy #3 is a tall brown-haired teen, and the girl is about the same height as Boy #2)

Boy #1: See? I told you guys the GPS was out of whack! But noo, no one listens to the Leo-Miester!

Boy #2: Really? Leo-Miester? Seriously Leo, you need to get a better nick-name.

Leo: Oh yeah? Well, I think that your short, Chase! Haha! Take that! (Turns around to high five Boy #3.)

Chase: Okay, then. Hi! We're at the wrong house, aren't we?

Boy #3: Oh, Leo, good one. Hi! Can you guess my name? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an A, ends with an M, and there's a big DUH in the middle!

Frank: Uh...Adam?

Adam: Boy, he's smart! I say he's a keeper! Don't you agree, Bree? (He turns towards the girl.)

Bree: (She face-palms.) Sorry we got the wrong house. Bye! (They leave, and Frank shuts the door, turning towards the TV, plays it and watches the beginning. Joe comes up behind Frank and yells boo.)

Joe: Hey! You started without me! What'd I miss? Oh, and by the way, what happened while I was gone? I heard someones voice.

Frank: You have no idea. Now sit back and watch the dang movie.

Aunt Trudy: Dinner's ready!

* * *

**Guess who the random people are! :D How'd you like? **

**~Avengers13**

**(press the review button! Review!)**


End file.
